Snow
by moonlit-shadow0x
Summary: There are many ways to say I love you.Two boys create their own peaceful bliss in the depths of a snowy night. DMHP slash, ONESHOT.


**Snow**

x.x.x.x

The snowflakes drifted slowly towards the ground. Their crystal appearance taitned the frozen grass as the first snow fall of the year graced Hogwarts. The sun slowly began to set, sending chills through the grounds, enveloping the castle in a blanket of darkness.

Draco Malfoy watched the sight intently, perched elegantly on a window sill. The reflection of the moon cast a pale shadow around his face as his silver eyes scanned the sky, which was now dotted with stars in various places. He marvelled at how the sky was so perfect, yet imperfect at the same time. He reached a hand up, his fingers touching the glass lightly, before they slowly trickled down the window, marking the fog with shimmering streaks.

With a soft sigh, the ghost-like boy leaned his head on the moist glass, flinching slightly at the sensation of something so cold on his comfortably warm skin. Closing his eyes, he sighed once more, letting his hands fall from the window and land neatly on his thighs that were covered with a fine blue silk.

Just as he was drifting into a calm sleep, the click of a door disturbed him and he reluctantly turned his head. Leaning on the doorframe, the figure crossed his arms. Draco studied the short, unruly hair that was as dark, if not darker, then night itself. He found his eyes gazing at the tall, lean frame that was all too familiar. Bright, emerald eyes framed with long, thich lashes stared at Draco from behind round glass lenses.

"Harry."

Draco doubted Harry heard him. His voice was soft, whispered and sweet. The figure closed his eyes, almost as if in pain, before opening them again. It was then Draco noticed how they were lined with age, with weary and sorrow. The fair boy slipped of the window sill, and as if in a trance, slowly walked towards the dark, stony figure standing so confidently. His steps were slow and delibrate, yet filled with a longing that was reflected in his eyes.

"Harry."

Louder this time. Draco's voice was thick with tears, but yet sweet, like fine honey. His lithe body continued to walk towards the door, where the darker figure awaited him. Emerald eyes locked with desperate silver, and both saw glimpses of eachother's souls. Draco's white-blonde hair shimmered angelically in the streams of moonlight that seeped through the window, his desperate eyes searching, needing, loving.

"Harry."

The words were said loudly, echoing in the deserted room around them. Draco stopped directly infront of the figure. He rose a pale hand, and hesitantly let it fall on a cloak-covered arm. Time seemed to have stopped, the world seemed to disappear. Draco slowly let his hand slide up Harry's arm, towards his neck and finally to his flushed face. Rising it slowly, he let it graze over his hair, running his fingers through his bangs, pushing them away from his forhead, only to watch it slowly fall back down again. His free hand slowly, unnoticed, clasped tightly with Harry's, as if he would never let go.

Smooth fingers entwined with his own, and Draco sighed once more. His hand slowly left Harry's hair and found a comfortable place on an angular shoulder. He felt his chest rise as a warm arm covered his waist, fingers slowly brushing against his sides. Worried emerald eyes seemed to soften, emotions molding together revealing the love and affection that hid beneath them. Draco's fingers gripped the ones in his hand and he closed his eyes, only letting them flutter back open when he felt velvet lips push graze his own, pushing softly in a way that was filled with adoration.

A tender tongue pleaded entrance and Draco complied, parting his lips slightly, gasping for a short breath. He could vaguely feel Harry's hair grazing his cheek and their laced fingers landing softly onto Draco's face. He could faintly feel Harry's fingers stroking his cheek lovingly as their kiss deepened, each trying to explain their dependence on one another with their actions.

The hand that lingered on Draco's waist slowly rose, bringing a silky nightshirt with it. Draco sighed into the kiss, feeling Harry's warm flesh on his tingling skin. Slowly ending the kiss, Harry panted against Draco's flushed face, their lips still slightly grazing against eachother. Blonde eyelashes slowly fluttered open, as the ragged breathing subsided, leaving silence in it's wake. Harry's hand continued to travel up Draco's burning skin, slowly exploring each familiar inch. Then, his eyes also opened, revealing striking green orbs.

"I thought I'd lost you." Draco admitted, feeling rather foolish.

Harry's hand slowly untangled itself from Draco's and joined the other as it slipped underneath the smooth fabric. Just like the other, it mapped out Draco's body, causing the blonde to once again shut his eyes, his breath becoming ragged once more.

"I know." Harry said simply, his voice rich like chocolate.

More touches. Draco slowly tossed his head back feeling Harry's lips make contact with the pale flesh of his neck. The hands on his chest slowly slid back down, allowing the flat stomach to once again be covered by the thin material of Draco's nightshirt.

"Is it over, then?" Draco said softly, as Harry nuzzled the warm skin of the blonde's neck.

There was a pause before Harry shook his head, the silky strands sliding against Draco's exposed collar. "No."

"Then why are you here?" Draco asked in a small voice, feeling Harry's hands slowly slip under his shirt and slide it upwards until it landed in a small heap on the floor beside them.

"Because." Harry stated, his voice warming Draco's bones. "I love you."

A silky mouth slowly found the heated flesh of Draco's chest and the boy gasped, letting one of his hands link around Harry's neck. Hand's slowly pulled at his silky pants and Draco soon felt the cold air around him numb his skin. A warm body pressed against his as he was led to the bed, then he landed in thick, cushioned bedsheets.

Harry's tongue continued to explore the trembling skin of Draco's chest. With familiar skill, Draco let his hands untangle from around Harry's neck to slip off his cloak, discarding it to the floor. His shirt soon followed and the intense feeling of skin on skin made them both moan out in a desperate cry.

The dark-haired boy slowly let his mouth travel up Draco's body, to his neck which he sucked on lightly, causing the paler boy to suck in a breath before exhaling loudly. Small pants started to escape the blonde's parted lips and Harry let his hand stroke the short blonde hair that fanned out on the pillow. His mouth slowly tracing a path from Draco's neck to his ear, Harry continued his anticipated torture.

Finally reaching the shell of Draco's ears he kissed it softly. "I love your ears." He said, in a husky whisper.

Draco allowed himself to smile, a carefree, joyful smile.

Harry's lips soon reached his eyelids and he let his lips graze them slowly. "I love your eyes." He said again, his fingers slowly tracing patterns on Draco's rosey cheek.

Draco's eyelashes fluttered, tickling Harry slightly.

A small smile graced Harry's face as he continued, his lips leaving a sensual kiss on tender cheeks. "I love your cheeks." He said in a teasing whisper.

The rosey skin flushed even more, the reddened tone endearing.

Harry closed his eyes, memorizing every inch of Draco's body. He slowly found Draco's nose and gave it a small, loving kiss. "I love your nose..."

Draco's hands slowly laced around Harry's neck and gently pulled the dark-haired boy towards him. Harry's lips were curved into a smile, and the blonde shyly smiled back.

"I love you too." He whispered softly before their lips met in a passionate kiss, their bodies molding together, their love for eachother strong and even more pure then the first fall of snow.

x.x.x.x.x


End file.
